1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and system of reconfiguring a computer system. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a method and system for monitoring a computer system for dynamic reconfiguration.
2. Related Art
A recent trend in the manufacture of computer hardware is to allow for the dynamic addition/removal of resources such as CPU resources and Memory resources. Such dynamic addition/removal of resources is generally referred to as dynamic reconfiguration and is generally considered a function of system management. This capability at the hardware level, however, does not provide any intelligent method to allow users to detect the need for additional resources. That is, while the hardware is capable of supporting dynamic reconfiguration, there is no methodology in place to determine when adding/removing resources is advisable.
Most hardware vendors recommend a basic batch processing method to address the addition/removal of resources. At least one major software vendor has provided a method utilizing a measure based on CPU usage. However, measuring simply the CPU usage is not sufficient where, for example, lack of memory is likely to be a limiting factor in the performance of the system
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for monitoring a computer system for reconfiguration that avoids the problems identified above.